


[PODFIC] what we were meant to be

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: By the end of the first month, Nita's already decided she's not here to pilot a Jaeger, she's going into Drift technology. The interface between human and machine intrigues her: is it a dialogue between different kinds of sentience, or just humanity imposing its will on the machines they've created?





	[PODFIC] what we were meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what we were meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953174) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/what%20we%20were%20meant%20to%20be.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/what%20we%20were%20meant%20to%20be.mp3)** || Size: 6 MB || Duration: 00:06:42 


End file.
